


Vega, Altair

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Parfois, Yuuto pensait que Deneb était seulement une gêne.Une catastrophe naturelle. Quelqu’un qui seulement lui faisait perdre temps, qui retapait à tout ce qu’il disait, qui ne comprendrait pas le moment meilleur pour s’arrêter.
Kudos: 1





	Vega, Altair

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Vega, Altair**

_“Quand un cœur fort et un désir fort se chevauchent,_

_nous deviendrons invincibles. »_

_[Action Zero ; Sakurai Yuuto, Deneb]_

Parfois, Yuuto pensait que Deneb était seulement une gêne.

Une catastrophe naturelle. Quelqu’un qui seulement lui faisait perdre temps, qui retapait à tout ce qu’il disait, qui ne comprendrait pas le moment meilleur pour s’arrêter.

Il lui dit, et souvent, combien était compliqué pour lui réparer tous ses dommages, et l’imajin seulement baissait la tête s’excusait, quitte à continuer à faire comme bon il lui semblait.

Il lui avait dit aussi qu’il le détestait, mais il n’avait jamais été vrai.

Et Deneb savait. Il savait que sa nécessité d’exprimer haine partait par le désespoir, il savait que Yuuto n’aurait pas jamais pu le détester, et alors il continuait à prétendre de lui croire seulement pour son bien.

Yuuto n’aurait pas su quoi faire sans lui à ses côtés, et cette été la pure et simple vérité. 

Quand il luttait contre les imajins il le sentit, il sentit son désir de victoire se mêler avec le cœur de l’imajin, et dans ce moment ils devenaient invincibles.

Et quand ils revenaient dans le ZeroLiner, quand il fixait absorbé à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, l’autre faisait sentir sa présence de manière encore plus ennuyeuse.

Yuuto gloussa en pensant à les manières maladroits et déplacé de Deneb, à comme il pouvait toujours le faire sourire, à comme il pouvait entendre à tout moment ce que le passait par la tête.

Deneb était le seul qu’avait été toujours à ses côtés, et il aurait été ainsi pour toujours.

Il ne lui aurait permis de l’oublier, ni que le laissait, parce qu’il avait besoin de lui comme l’air qu’il respirait.

Il regarda le plat que l’imajin lui avait mis devant, en levant un sourcil.

« Ces sont shiitake, espèce de... » il commença à lui dire, mais en voir l’expression terrifiée de l’imajin il ne pouvait pas éviter d’éclater à rire.

« Je suis désolé, Yuuto, mais j’ai pensé qu’aujourd’hui tu étais tellement bonne humeur, et qu’il pouvait être alors que tu aurais voulu essayer à... »

Yuto le fait taire, en saisissant un morceau de champignon et le mit en bouche.

Il était absolument dégoûtant, exactement comme il imaginait.

Mais pour cette fois, il pensait qu’il était son tour de faire quelque chose pour Deneb.

Après tout, il était le seul qui le faisait continuer à aller de l’avant.


End file.
